Strangeness Of Our Love (CHANBAEK)
by lovabledayz
Summary: [Re- Publish]Tidak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain menjalani hukuman untuk mendekati orang yang ia temui dan memiliki masalah dengannya saat itu, tapi bagaimana jika ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki mungil yang meneriakinya dengan 'Park Yoda' saat pertama kali bertemu? Lalu wanita yang ia cintai bagaimana? -CHANBAEK- YAOI.
1. B-Baek What?

**Babyboram's Proudly Re-share**

 **STRANGENESS OF OUR LOVE**

 **SOUL**

 **Created by : Fabsebooty_**

 **Summary : Tidak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain menjalani hukuman untuk mendekati orang yang ia temui dan memiliki masalah dengannya saat itu, tapi bagaimana jika ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki mungil yang meneriakinya dengan 'Park Yoda' saat pertama kali bertemu? Lalu wanita yang ia cintai bagaimana?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story line. Review juseyyoo. For more chapter you can visit Fabsebooty_ account in wattpad.**

 **EXO CHANYEOL X BAEKHYUN**

Tap .. tap.. tap... suara seseorang melangkah di lorong yang kosong ini.

Ceklek.. pintu yang terbuka..

semuanya kosong, ruangan ini kosong, ku beranikan untuk masuk.

"Hah...apa dia sudah pergi?" Ucapku.

"Maafkan aku, Ji Hyun" ucapku lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Byun BaekHyun!" Teriak seseorang dari pintu kelas,membuat semua orang menutup telinganya. Yang dipanggil hanya menghela nafas.

"Yak,Jong dae, bisakah kau tak membuat pagiku yang sudah suntuk ini semakin buruk?"

"Hah? Aku tak ingin mendengar curhatmu tentang hari ini, yang penting aku ada kabar bagus,untukmu,Baek!"

"Apa lagi? Setiap hari kau selalu berkata ada kabar bagus, tapi akhir-nya kau hanya akan membicarakan hubungan semu-mu dengan Umin Hyung, kabar bagusnya apa,coba?"

"Yak,Yak! Kau selalu berkata, hubungan semu.. ku ingatkan sekali lagi padamu, baek, kita tidak dalam hubungan semu, aku hanya sedang masih mendekatinya.."

"Terserah kau saja, idc"

"Benar baek, hari ini,ada kabar bagus untuk mu, ini tentang ekstra kita! Ekstra kita akan mengisi acara sekolah minggu depan, dan kau harus ikut bersama kami! Kita akan melayani semua keinginan mereka dalam hal bernyanyi,kau suka itukan?"

"Tidak, aku tak ingin mengikutinya, kau saja dengan kyungsoo, aku malas"

"Yah.. baek jika tak ada kau, tidak akan seru baek.. ayolah, ya ya?" Chen a.k.a Jong dae ini memasang wajah sok imut didepan temannya.

"Yak! Kau itu unta, mana pantas aegyo, yang lebih pantas itu aku, karena aku mempunyai pretty face,dan tetap aku tidak mau!"

"Yahh,malah dikatain unta_- mentang-mentang dia puppy,baiklah aku akan ajak Luhan Hyung saja kalau begitu"

"Terserah, tapi menurut pengamatanku, dia pasti tidak akan bisa ikut, karena kau tau dia sedang fall in love juga dengan kris si tiang listrik itu"

"Tiang listrik, tiang listrik, tapi kau pernah menyukainya juga bukan?"

"Yak! Jangan kau ungkit masalah itu lagi!"

"Hahaha,baiklah, sepertinya ada big puppy yang lagi ngambek nih" ucap jongdae langsung ngacir.

"Yak! Jong Dae! Apa kau bilang?! Awas kau ya?!"

—- IN THE OTHER SIDE—-

DPR (dibawah pohon rindang) terdapat seorang laki-laki yang sedang bersantai,sambil memnggunakan earphonenya. Namun, tiba-tiba ada membuka matanya,dan melepaskan earphonenya.

"Ji Hyun-a? Han Ji Hyun?" Ucapnya,mencari seseorang bernama Han Ji Hyun.

 _'Oppa,maafkan aku ya? Aku pergi dari dunia ini, carilah kehidupan baru-mu ya? Aku akan mengawasimu'_

"Suara itu.. Jihyun! Kau dimana?"

"Chanyeol-Hyung!" Teriak seorang laki-laki dari kejauhan, 10 meter dari orang yang dipanggil namanya.

Setelah sampai di hadapan orang yang dituju. Oh Sehun, langsung menjatuhkan dirinya didekat orang tsb.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau tak memberi tau-ku? Kau jahat sekali!"

"Memberi tau apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura gak tau deh Hyung! hyung sebenernya tau kan kalau Luhan hyung, mencintai Kris hyung, kembaranmu itu?"

"Kembar dari mana? Kau melihat kami dari sedotan? Sampai- sampai kau mengaggapku kembar dengan orang seprti itu?"

" Tinggi kalian membuat kalian terlihat seperti orang kembar, oh, bukan! tapi jerapah kembar! Jawablah pertanyaan ku tadi kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?"

"Oh,soal itu, ku kira- kau sudah mengetahuinya,jadi untuk apa aku memberitaumu,hehe"

"Yak! Hyung! Kau tega sekali padaku"

"Hehehe,maaf,sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberikan ini padamu, ambilah" chanyeol memberikan sebuah kertas.

"Apa ini? Hah? Acara sekolah? Penampilan seluruh ekstra, special perform Vocal club" Sehun membaca tulisan itu.

"Iya, aku malas untuk mengikutinya, kau saja okey?"

"Yak! Hyung, untuk apa ini, aku pun sudah diberi dari sekolah"

"Ah? Ahaha, iya maaf, oh iya, kau malam ini akan pergi kemana?"

"Tidak tau~ hufftt, Hyung tidak bisakah kau membantuku untuk mendapatkan Luhan Hyung?"

"Jangan tanyakan padaku soal itu, akupun tidak bisa membuat seorang yang kusukai tetap berada disampingku, bagaimana bisa aku memberi tau mu?"

Sehun tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol, karena dia adalah sepupunya.

"Hufft,kau sama sekali tidak membantuku Hyung,aku pergi dulu"

"Ya sudah hati-hati,pastikan kau pulang masih utuh, jika tidak bisa mati aku, karena eomma mu itu yang terlalu over"

"Ya,pastikan juga dirimu siap menanggungnya!" Teriak sehun.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Han Ji Hyun, nama itu yang selalu dia ingat.

++++SKIP TIME++++

Chanyeol sedang berada dikelasnya, menunggu guru masuk. Tiba-tiba semua terdiam,karena gurnya telah masuk.

"Emm-Park Chanyeol! Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Tanya gurunya.

"Ya,sir? apa yang saya bisa bantu?" Dia melakukannya dengan baik. Maksudmu?. Dia hanya berakting baik, didepan guru itu, karena guru itu tak selalu ada disekolah,jadi pasti tidak tau kelakuan sebenarnya dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Tolong berikan ini,kepada siswa - siswa bernama Kim Jong Dae, Do Kyung Soo, Xi Luhan, Kim Jun Myeon, dan Byunbaekhyeon"

Chanyeol mendengar semua nama yang diucapkan oleh gurunya itu, namun tidak dengan nama terakhir.

Namun karena desakan gurunya agar cepat pergi, dia tidak sempat menanyakan apa nama terakhir yang dia ucap.

"Aku tau dimana mereka semua tapi, si nama terakhir? Byun Baek-what?

Akhirnya chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengirimkan barangnya ke orang-orang yang iya kenal. Berawal dari Xi Luhan dan Kim Jun Myeon kakak kelasnya, lalu Do Kyung soo, kelas tetangganya. Dan terakhir Kim Jong dae,kelas tetangganya juga, namun kelas yang ditempati oleh kim jong dae tsb, adalah kelas yang paling jauh jaraknya dari kelas Chanyeol,karena kelas tersebut,kelas khusus bagi anak yang memiliki ranking besar. Padahal dirinya juga tidak jauh sekali rankingnya, tapi masih ditempatkan dikelas biasa.

"Byun baek kong? Byun yung baek? Sebenarnya namanya siapa?"

Monolognya saat diperjalanan.

"Aah, salahku juga, seharusnya tadi aku tanyakan kepada orang orang sebelumnya,apa ada disini yang bernama byun baek-what?" Monolognya lagi.

Akhirnya dia sampai dikelas yang dia tuju, dengan sedikit malas, dia mengetuk pintunya.

TOK TOK TOK!

Akhirnya ada yang membukakan pintunya. Seorang laki-laki cantik menurut chanyeol *menurut author juga* berperawakan kecil,keluar dengan senyum manisnya. Chanyeol tidak tau bahwa dibalik senyum manisnya terdapat berjuta juta arti. Bisa saja itu mengartikan dia sedang malas.

"Ya? Ada apa? Siapa kau?"

"Hah? Emm-.. ini aku hanya ingin memberikan ini kepada Kim Jong Dae, apakah dia ada didalam?" Tanya chanyeol seramah mungkin.

Laki-laki yang sedari tadi depannya hanya mengangguk -anggukan kepalanya.

"Oh, Chen, tunggu sebentar aku lihat dulu?"

Si pria mungil itu kembali masuk kedalam kelasnya. Jika chanyeol melihat bagaimana ruangan kelas bintang ini,maka akan tergambar ruangan kelas besar dimana warna dindingnya berwarna-warni, bak kelas anak TK. Namun peralatannya sangat-sangat bagus,mulai dari meja murid sampai tong sampah yang ada.

Chanyeol mendengar suara teriakan pria mungil itu. Suaranya memang cempreng, tapi merdu juga.

"Kim Jong Dae! Chen! Ishh, kemana lagi dia?"

Si pria mungil itu berjalan lagi kearahnya dengan wajah yang sedikit sangar, tapi dia lucu.

"Ahh, maaf, Jong dae sepertinya sedang tidak ada, ada urusan apa? Mungkin bisa aku sampaikan padanya jika kau tak keberatan memberitaunya kepadaku"

"Ah, ini, aku hanya ingin memberikannya ini, ini dari guru **** ,tolong berikan ya?"

"Oh baiklah, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi?"

"Ohh.. itu.. aku perlu tau apa di sekolah ini ada seorang siswa yang bernama Byun..." ucap chanyeol sambil berfikir. Baekhyun hanya menunggunya. Dia tak tau byun mana yang pria ini maksud?.

"Byun apa?"

"Byun Baek-"

"Byun Baek-what?"

"Byun Baek-kong?"

"WHAT! Apa maksudmu mengganti namaku dengan 'kong'?!" Amarah baekhyun pun keluar. Kenapa dia bisa marah,padahal bisa jadi itu bukan namanya? Karena disekolah ini, Byun Baek hanya ada 2, Byun Baek Hyun dan Byun Baek Sung.

"Yak, aku tidak tau namanya, dan aku tidak tau bahwa kau byun baek-kong!"

"Yaich! Tak bisa kah kau berfikir keterusan lain selain Kong?!"

"Aku tidak-" ucap Chanyeol terpotong.

"Cepat pergi dari sini,atau aku tendang anu mu! Cepat! Cepat pergi, dasar Yoda!"

"Yak! Yak! Apa Yoda? Laki-laki seganteng ini disebut Yoda?! Tidak ada kah nama lain yang bisa kau pakai untukku anak kecil?!"

"Yak! Cepat pergi sana! Dan jangan kembali lagi! " ucap Baek-kong,eh bukan.

Baekhyun, langsung menutup pintunya.

"Yak! Buka kau Baek-kong!" Chanyeol sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya.

Namun yang keluar bukanlah orang itu lagi, melainkan orang lain.

"Yak, dimana orang itu?" Chanyeol mengawali.

"Siapa yang kau cari?"

"Byun baek-kong"

"Byun Baek-kong? Tidak ada orang yang bernama seperti itu disini"

"Aishh, sudahlah, tolong berikan ini kepada Byun Baek yang ada disini, jika aku salah mengirimnya tolong suruh Byun Baek- yang ada disini untuk memberikannya kepada byun baek yang lain,mengerti?"

"Oh iya, baiklah, oppa ganteng"

Chanyeol hanya bergidik ngeri melihat wanita yang didepannya tadi. Dan langsung pergi dari sana.

 _"Oppa,kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu? Kau jahat sekali"_

"Jihyun? Aku tidak. Kau dimana?"

" _Oppa, lihat ke atas,bukan ke atap_- ke langit, aku ada , jangan rindukan aku ya?"_

"Ji Hyun,kau.. ahhh, sepertinya aku mulai lagi... "

++++++SKIP TIME++++++

Akhirnya bel pulang-pun datang. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol pasti akan pulang terakhir. Disisi lain Baekhyun-pun sepertinya akan pulang terakhir.

"Ahh, sepertinya halusinasi-ku mulai lagi... " monolog Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya kau melupakannya,Hyung..." seseorang berkata dari sampingnya.

"Kai, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya... itu sangat sulit"

Yang bernama Kai- itu pun mendekati Chanyeol.

"Sulit jika kau terus memikirkannya, kenapa tidak mencoba?"

"Ji Hyun..."

"Yak, hyung! Kau sepertinya ke tempat itu lagi.. benarkan? Kenapa kau kesana lagi? Ahh ,pantas saja kau tak bisa melupakannya"

"Hehehe... sesekali tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Terserah hyung saja, yang sakit lagi-kan nanti Hyung juga"

Lalu beberapa meter dari mereka, baekhyun melewat didepan.

"Kai kau tau siapa dia?" Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Oh, itu Baek-Hyung, kenapa? Hyung tau.. dia sangat terkenal karena dia itu dingin, pemarahnya. Tapi dia itu imut"

"Baek-what?"

"Byun Baek Hyun"

"Oh Jadi nama asli Baek-kong adalah Baek Hyun,pantas saja dia marah"

"Hyung ayo pulang... sepertinya, sebentar lagi akan hujan,ayo" Ajak Kai.

" _Ada aku disana"_ Chanyeol mengingat kata itu lagi. Namun dia langsung menepis pikirannya itu.

"Kau ingin menangis Ji Hyun?"

Chanyeol akhirnya pergi dari sana dan menepis semua fikiran tentang Ji Hyun. Hujan telah turun. Beberapa siswa masih ada yang disekolah untuk berteduh.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat seorang siswa yang sedang menunggu didekat pintu gerbang masuk.

"Baek-hyun,kan?" Ucap chanyeol dalam hati.

"Kai, aku pergi dulu okey?"

"Yak! Jangan terlalu jauh, dan terlalu lama"

"Oke, siip!" Teriak Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendekati anak kecil yang bernama Baek-kong itu.

"Hei kau, yang ada disana! Kau tak kedinginan huh?" Teriak Chanyeol sengaja. Baekhyun berbalik melihatnya

"Yoda itu lagi" ucap baekhyun sinis.

"Yak! Baek-kong! Kau tidak mendengar-ku?"

"Hei Yoda! Untuk apa kau kesini? Pergi saja sana"

"Baiklah" Chanyeol kembali lagi ketempat Kai.

"Kai ayo pulang" ajak Chanyeol.

"Ayo"

Saat didepan BaekHyun,dengan sengaja Chanyeol memutar payungnya,sehingga airnya terkena ke wajah dan baju Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dalam hati.

"Yak! Kau Yoda! Berhenti kau!" Teriak Baekhyun,langsung mendekati ChanKai.

"Kau sengaja kan membuat aku basah seperti ini?" Teriak Baekhyun didepan Chanyeol.

"Hei, sudahlah anak kecil..jangan menghalangi jalanku!"

"hei kau Yoda jelek! Jangan karena aku bertubuh kecil,kau mengataiku sebagai anak kecil"

"Idc" ucap Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Chanyeol sampai di rumahnya dan Sehun.

"Aku pulang" Ucap Chanyeol baru masuk.

"Kau sudah pulang sayang? Ganti baju dulu, baru makan" seseorang berteriak dari dalam. Nyonya Park.

"Baiklah" Kalau kita lihat sepertinya dia mempunyai alter ego. Di luar dia seperti apa didalam dia seperti apa. Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, akhirnya Sehun datang,ke kamarnya.

"Hyung,ku dengar tadi kau berurusan dengan seseorang"Tanyanya langsung saat dia masuk.

"Hn" jawab chanyeol singkat.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Kau tidak usah tau"

"Mmm, hyung mau main ini?" Ucap sehun sambil membawa PS-nya. *taukan PS apa?*

"Baiklah, ayo!" Akhirnya chanyeol ikut Sehun. Padahal tadi dia duduk di kasur sambil memainkan handphone dan gitarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau yang kalah dapat hukuman?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, Hukumannya terserah si pemenang,bagaimana?"

"Okey, kalau begitu, kita mulai"

—Ditengah permainan—-

"Yak! Oh sehun, kau melanggar peraturan!" Teriak raksasa Chanyeol

"Yak! Hyung,aku tidak melakukan apa apa" bela Sehun.

"Oh sehun, sudah kubilang jangan menendangku"

"Hyung, kau bisa diam kan? Atau kalu tidak ku sumpal mulutmu dengan kaki-ku"

"Kau sumpal aku makan"

"Yak! Hyung jangan di tabrak,kenapa kau menanbrak milikku "

Mereka bermain sangat tidak tenang. Tendang-tendangan, pukul-pukulan. Akhirnya mereka lelah dan melempar stick-nya ke asal tempat.

"Hyung.. kau curang.. jadi aku yang menang"

"Yak! Mana bisa seperti itu"

"Bisa saja"

"Kau yang curang"

"Aku tidak curang hyung"

"Ah sudahlah, bagaimana kalau masing-masing kita mendapatkan hukuman, kau memberiku hukuman akupun memberimu hukuman"

Sehun terlihat berfikir.

"Baiklah, hyung dulu"

"Heum,bagaimana kalau kau menyatakan cintamu besok pada luhan, didepan semua orang,jam istirahat mugkin?"

1.. 2.. 3!

"Yak! Hyung! Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku bisa, Luhan hyung pasti menganggapku aneh, jika aku langsung menyatakannya"

"Hehehe, kau itu sudah dekat bukan dengan Luhan hyungmu itu? Jadi,apa salahnya?"

"Salahnya,aku hanya teman curhatnya saja, tidak lebih! Ahh, hyung kau benar benar gila"

"Yak, Oh sehun, itu adalah keputusanku, jadi jika kau tak melakukannya maka, bersiaplah untuk menjadi pembantuku selama 1 bulan penuh"

"Hnn, baiklah,bagaimana kalau aku ditolak?"

"Aku tidak memintamu supaya kau diterima, hanya mencoba saja, kalau ditolak-kan berarti kau bisa lebih semangat untuk mendekatinya, kalau kau diterima, ya.. itu adalah lucky, dan kau harus membayarnya"

"Hmmm, baiklah.. hyung aku menghukummu dengan..."

Chanyeol sudah deg-deg an takutnya dia harus bebrbuat apa apa lagi.

"Dengan... kau harus mendekati orang yang berurusan dengan mu hari ini! Aku tau dia itu seseorang yang terkenal kan? Kau harus mendekatinya sampai kau dapat"

1..2..3!

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Kau gila! Kau tau dengan siapa kau berurusan?! Cabut perintahmu!"

"Tidak!" Jawab Sehun santai sambil mendekap tangannya didada,dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Orang itu adalah! Byun Baek -kong!" Teriak chanyeol sambil melemparkan beberapa bantal ke arah SeHun,namun sehun berhasil menghindarinya.

"Byun Baek apa?" Tanya Sehun memastikan bahwa dia tidak mendengar kata 'King kong' dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Byun Baek - kong! Kau tau dia?" Teriak Chanyeol seperti kesurupan.

"Siapa? Aku tidak kenal dengan orang yang bernama Byun baek kong"

Tiba - tiba Chanyeol berhenti dari aktivitas mengobrak abrik kasurnya.

"Eh? Apa aku salah mengucapkan namanya lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol, Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggidikan bahunya tidak tau.

"Aah, aku baru ingat! Byun Baek Hyun! Iya, anak kecil itu yang berurusan denganku! Kau mau aku mendekatinya? Oh My God, Sehun, r u seriuos?"

"No, I'm sehun" jawab sehun polos. Chanyeol langsung sweatdrop.

"Kau tau siapa BaekHyun?!"

"Aku tau Baekhyun hyung.. dia adalah sepupu Luhan Hyung"

"What?! Jadi aku harus mendekatinya?"

"Ya, tanpa kecuali,jika kau tidak berhasil, maka akan aku bunuh rilakuma-mu, lalu ku adukan kepada eomma-ku dan hyung. Lalu uang jajan mu ku potong"

"Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu baiklah aku akan mendekatinya, siapa? Byun baek kong"

"Bukan byun baek kong! Tapi Byun Baekhyun! Ku beri waktu kau 1 minggu, dan plus 1 bulan untuk tambahannya, tapi saat 1 minggu kau harus benar- benar mendekatinya, yang satu bulan itu adalah waktu agar kau dapat mendapatkannya"

Chanyeol langsung sweatdrop, dan jatuh pingsan.

1 week, 1 month. Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

Fabsebooty_'s here. With Another ACC. Hope you like it. For the next chapter you can check on wattpad app. RnR please.

XOXO,

babyboram


	2. Hunhan Chapter

**Babyboram's Proudly Re-share**

 **STRANGENESS OF OUR LOVE**

 **SOUL**

 **Created by : Fabsebooty_**

 **Summary : Tidak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain menjalani hukuman untuk mendekati orang yang ia temui dan memiliki masalah dengannya saat itu, tapi bagaimana jika ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki mungil yang meneriakinya dengan 'Park Yoda' saat pertama kali bertemu? Lalu wanita yang ia cintai bagaimana?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story line. Review juseyyoo. For more chapter you can visit Fabsebooty_ account in wattpad.**

 **EXO CHANYEOL X BAEKHYUN**

* * *

"Huh.. gara-gara Chanyeol Hyung,aku harus berakhir seperti ini" keluhku dalam mobil sport-ku.

Ya,dikarenakan hukuman bodoh itu, hari ini harus menyatakan perasaan-ku kepada Luhan-hyung. Aku berhenti didepan gerbang sekolah, lalu keluar dari mobil. Seperti biasa ada petugas yang memarkirkan mobil, siswa - siswa.

Sebagai salah satu siswa terkenal disekolah, maka aku harus berperilaku dingin. Ya,dingin dihadapan fans, konyol dihadapan keluarga. Konyol sekali,diriku ini.

"Hun! Hei, bro! Bagaimana kau siap untuk hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol Hyung. Aku hanya mendelik kesal.

"Woo,woo, sabar saja oh sehun, dunia-mu belum berakhir kau tau" ucapnya lalu pergi dari hadapanku.

Karena hal ini aku tak fokus belajar. Setiap beberapa detik sekali aku menghela nafas. Bingung,bosan, takut. Semuanya campur aduk.

"Aaaa... bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus melakukannya? Oh My God" teriakku dalam hati.

"Oh Sehun! Oh Sehun! Apa kau mendengar-ku?Oh Sehun!" Teriak guru yang ada didepan.  
Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. 'Oh My God, ini akan membuat aku semakin gila' rutukku dalam hati.

Beberapa jam kemudian,akhirnya waktu yang aku takutkan datang. Aku masih ada dikelas.  
"Bagaimana ini?Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya kan? Ini membuatku gila" ucapku.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang ke kelasku. Chanyeol Hyung. Dia tersenyum padaku. Ya,aku tau maksud dari senyumannya itu. Dia mendekatiku.

"Hyung, aku tak ingin melakukan hal bodoh ini, kau akan merusak image-ku"  
"Kau fikir, hukumanku padaku tidak merusak image-ku apa? Kau bukan merusak image-ku, tapi kau juga akan merusak tubuhku!"

Jika dipikir-pikir memang benar. Aku juga telah memberikan hukuman konyol baginya, tapi dia tetap mendapat bagian terenak. Bodohnya aku malah memberi dia waktu 1 minggu.

"Sehun, apa kau sudah siap,menjemput akhir dunia-mu? Hahaha" ucap Chanyeol.  
"Yak! Hyung, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"  
"Sudahlah ayo!" Chanyeol hyung langsung menarikku keluar kelas.

Diperjalanan, kami bertemu dengan beberapa saudara kami, dan aku bertemu dengan kris. Sepertinya dia sedang menemui seseorang.

"Hun, kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada rusa cina itu?" Tanya chanyeol hyung tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eumm, kalau aku ceritakan semua pasti tidak akan cukup, jadi aku akan menceritakan intinya"  
"Baiklah, aku akan mendengar seluruhnya nanti"  
"Jadi, dulu aku tidak sengaja menabraknya, lalu akhirnya dia dekat denganku"

Akhirnya aku sampai dikelasnya,perasaan gugup itu kembali menyerangku. Berbagai pemikiran negativ datng ke otak-ku. Dengan seluruh kekuatan dan keberanianku, aku melangkah masuk mencari rusa cina itu.

"Mmm, Luhan Hyung" ucapku saat aku sampai didepan mejanya. Dia sedang tertidur. Sungguh cantik.

Aku penasaran apa dia benar- benar seorang laki-laki? Ataukah dia berpura - pura sebagai seorang laki - laki? Ataukah dia adalah perempuan tomboy?

"Ah ya? Sehun?" Tiba - tiba saja dia membuka matanya. Aku terlonjak kaget karena dia tiba - tiba melihatku.

"Mmmm,Hyung, bisa kau temani aku ke kantin?" Tanyaku basa - basi. Ya,bagaimana bisa aku langsung memberi taunya untuk ikut ke lapangan atau tempat ramai.

Luhan Hyung melihat ke arah belakangku. Disana masih ada Chanyeol Hyung. Aku sudah tebak apa yang akan dia ucapkan setelah ini. Lihat saja,..

1..2..3!  
"Baiklah,ayo. Kebetulan Kris juga mungkin sedang disana " jawabnya berlawanan dengan pikiranku. Padahal tadi difikiranku dia akan menjawab _'Itu ada chanyeol, kenapa mengajak-ku?'_ Tapi, tetap saja, diakhir kalimatnya masih ada racunnya. _'Kebetulan Kris juga mungkin sedang disana' Sh*it!_ Kenapa dia harus mengungkit kris si tiang bendera upacara itu?!

"Eh.. Tapi. Tadi Kris kan mencari seseorang" gumamku. Namun itu terdengar oleh Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun? Kris mencari siapa?" Ucapnya kaget.

"Ohh, tidak,hyung... tadi aku melihat Kris hyung mencari-mu,tapi mungkin..." ucapku terpotong karena Luhan Hyung langsung menarikku. Eh?

"Lu..Luhan hyung, kenapa?" Tanyaku dibelakangnya. Dia berhenti.  
"Aku tidak tau, kau sedang berbohong atau tidak, tapi antar aku ke tempat kris sekarang" jawabnya lalu menarikku lagi.

Saat aku keluar dari kelas. Aku tidak melihat Chanyeol hyung ada disana. 'Pantas-'ucapku dalam hati.

Aku tetap ditarik oleh Luhan Hyung. Namun saat kami melewati lapang basket,disana banyak siswa yang melihat kami. Aku mengeryit.'Perbuatan Chanyeol Hyung,berarti aku harus melakukannya sekarang?'  
Aku melihat kesekeliling, ada Chanyeol Hyung disana. Dia memberiku kode agar aku melakukannya sekarang. Dengan berat hati aku melakukannya.

"Hyung, Tunggu... ada sesuatu yang harus aku beri tau padamu, tunggu" ucapku sambil menahannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.  
Lalu tiba - tiba ada beberapa anak yang datang mendekat membawa seperti mahkota bunga lalu menempatkannya dikepala Luhan dan aku.

"Hyung, sebenarnya aku tau ini salah tapi biarkan aku melanjutkan ini" ucapku,Luhan hyung memberi ekspresi bingung  
"Aku tau kau mencintainya tapi biarlah aku menyatakan ini dulu padamu" Lanjutku lalu diam kembali, melihat reaksi Luhan Hyung.  
"Aku... menyukai... mencintaimu,sejak awal kita bertemu,aku menyadarinya itu salah,karena kau menyukai orang lain itu,tapi... maukah kau menjadi namjachingu-ku,Luhan Hyung?" Akhirnya aku bisa menyatakannya, dan kali ini aku harus menyiapkan hati-ku untuk jawabannya.

Luhan hyung tetap diam,dengan tatapan beberapa siswa ada yang berkata 'Luhan,terima saja'  
"Kau tau aku menyukainya kapan?" Akhirnya ia bersuara.  
"Huh? Aku baru tau kau menyukainya baru - baru ini" Kumohon lu.. jangan membuat malu diriku. Tiba - tiba Kris melewat didepan acara ini. Luhan melihatnya.

"Maaf,sehun, jika kau tau aku menyukai-nya,kenapa kau tidak menunggu-ku sampai diantara-kami ada yang tak menyukainya,So, I beg you to wait" jawabnya lalu melepaskan mahkota bunganya dan memberikannya padaku. Namun sebelum dia pergi menjauh aku menahan tangannya.  
"Aku memberi 2 pilihan, bukan pernyataan bodoh,yg membuat aku sakit lebih lama hyung... Kumohon jawab Ya atau Tidak sama sekali" ucapku membelakanginya,tak melihat wajahnya.

"Jika itu yang kau mau, maka kau sudah tentu tau apa jawaban-ku bukan? Tidak sama sekali" ucapnya sangat jelas,lalu melepaskan tanganya dari genggamanku.

Tiba - tiba saja hatiku seperti terpukul sesuatu. Sangat sakit,mendengar pernyataan itu. Siswa siswa sudah tak ada lagi disana, hanya aku dan Chanyeol hyung. Dia mendekatiku.

"Sedih sekali hidupmu Oh Sehun, kau seharusnya menggunakan sedikit bumbu lagi,maka dia akan menerima-mu"

"Diam kau Park Chanyeol,aku sedang tidak dan tak akan pernah mood lagi untuk bercanda" ucapku lalu pergi darisana. Aku tau akan berarkhir seperti ini tapi kenapa ini berkali - kali menyakitkan daripada saat memikirkannya.

Kaki-ku entah telah membawaku kemana, namun saat aku sadar, aku telah berada di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat yang biasa aku,Kai,dan Chanyeol hyung pakai untuk bersantai.

"Huuhhh..." nafas berat-ku.  
"Kau tau Lu, ini sangat menyakitkan,ketika -kau menganggapku sebagai orang terbodoh didunia ini dengan menyatakan perasaanya kepada orang yang telah menyukai orang lain" monolog-ku diakhiri dengan senyum pahit.

"Aku pernah berfikir bahwa aku tak akan jatuh cinta padamu, tapi tiba - tiba perasaan itu datang, dan akhirnya perasaan itu kembali sendiri"  
"Aku benci diriku sendiri, kenapa aku harus menyukaimu, dan kenapa itu harus kau,Xi Lu han"

"I'll be more and more cold than now, I'm sure.. its bcs of you, idk 'till when or where...because my heart now are making a new wall that more strong"  
"Xi Lu Han, r u really not look at me? Aaahhh, I'm go crazy bcs of you" ucapku akhir lalu pergi dari sana.

* * *

-IN THe Other SIde-  
-Luhan's PoV-  
Setelah pengakuan itu aku semakin bersalah pada SeHun, tapi, apa daya-ku, aku masih menyukai kris daripada-nya.

"Lu, kau menolaknya? Astaga lu, kau tau dia sangat mencintaimu" ucap teman-ku Xiumin  
"Kau tau kan aku menyukai Kris?"  
"Iya, aku tau, tapi kau juga menyukainya kan walau sedikit?"  
"Aah sudahlah,aku tak ingin membahasnya lagi..."  
 _'SeHun-a,maafkan aku'_

Setelah pelajaran selesai,aku-pun langsung pergi ke tempat latihan vokal -ku. Di sepanjang jalan seperti yang aku fikirkan, pasti semua orang membicarakan apa yang aku lakukan tadi.

"Hei,kau tau siapa orang yang sudah disukai oleh Luhan? sehingga dia menolak SeHun?"  
"Hei,kau tau saat dikelas tadi? SeHun sangat murung sekali, atmosfernya semakin - semakin menakutkan"  
"Iyakah? Dia akan terlihat seperti monster kali ini"

Ya,disepanjang lorong sekolah, aku mendengar hal - hal tentang bagaimana keadaan membuatku semakin bersalah. Saat hampir dekat dengan kelas vokal, aku langsung lari, tak mendengarkan apa yang mereka ucapkan.

Bruk! Aku menabrak seseorang. Aku menoleh ke atas,melihat siapa yang aku tabrak.  
Oh sh*t! Oh SeHun. Kenapa harus dia?!

"Ah, maaf Sehun-a aku tidak sengaja" ucapku,namun dia hanya melewati-ku tak memperdulikanku.

 _'Sebenci itukah SeHun-a, sampai kau tak memperdulikan aku?'_

"Dari mana dia?" Lalu aku melihat arah dia datang tadi. Ruang Vocal? Untuk - apa dia kesana?

Aku memasuki ruang vokal sudah ada Chen, BaekHyun,Kyungsoo,dan SuHo.

"Oi,Hyung! Bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanya Chen.  
"Bagaimana apanya? Aku baik- baik saja Chen" ucapku lalu mendaratkan tubuhku di sofa yang ada disana.

"Kau kan telah menolak SeHun" Kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya. Sepertinya berita aku menolak SeHun menjadi Hot trending topic disekolah ini, dan tak lama lagi, di SNS sekolah pun ini akan menjadi trending topic.

"Aku baik- baik saja Kyungie, kenapa aku harus tidak baik?"  
"Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik kita latihan kali ini, karena aku sudah ingin pulang, dan juga karena seseorang sedang menunggu-ku, cepatlah" ucap Baekhyun. Dan karena ucapannya semua mata menuju padanya. "Apa?" Tanya baekhyun lagi.

"Kau bilang ada seseorang yg sedang menunggu-mu? Apa itu Oh SeHun?" Tanyaku.  
"Aku barusan melihat dia keluar dari sini"

"Iya, barusan dia mengajak BaekHyun untuk pulang bersama, namun,baekhyun masih ada acara jadi dia diminta untuk menunggu" jawab Chen.

 _'Apa? Kali ini dia mendekati BaekHyun sepupu-ku? Terlihat seperti seorang yang tak benar! Aku harus menjauhkannya dari Baekkie'_

"Hyung, ayolah, dia hanya ingin berbicara sesuatau tentang -mu, dia sudah lama bercerita padaku, lagi pula disana pasti ada Kai,aku yakin itu" ucap Baekhyun. Dia pasti tau apa yang difikirkan oleh-ku.

"Hn..Baiklah"  
Akhirnya aku melupakan sejenak masalahku dengan bernyanyi.  
10 menit... 30 menit...  
Sudah 30 menit aku disini. BaekHyun keluar sebentar,sepertinya dia ingin menemui SeHun dan... Kai.  
Aku melihat Kyungsoo, yang sudah murung dari tadi. Aku tau dia menyukai Kai, tapi Kai tak pernah mengetahuinya.

"Kyungie, mereka hanya berteman, aku yakin"  
"Tapi, dia meminta BaekHyun untuk kesana" ucap Kyungsoo. "Kyung, kau harus percaya mereka hanya sekedar teman,lagipula Baekhyun tidak akan menerima seseorang dengan mudah,percaya itu"

10 menit kemudian, Baekhyun kembali bersama SeHun dan Kai dibelakangnya. SeHun masih dengan wajah dinginnya, namun kali ini sepertinya semakin dingin.

"Oh, guys, aku membawa mereka karena aku kasian jika mereka harus menunggu diluar sana, jadi tidak apa- apa kan jika mereka melihat kita?" Tanya BaekHyun.

"Ya,tentu tidak apa - apa,biarkan mereka sebagai penonton untuk kita" jawab Suho.  
"Tapi,pastikan mereka tidak membuat sesuatu disini" sindir Chen.

Aku melihat ke arah SeHun, dia seperti semakin tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Tatapannya semakin mendingin.

Dreeetttt ,Dreeettt.  
Handphone-ku bergetar, ada sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From Kris :_  
 _"Kau belum pulang? Jika belum aku akan menunggu-mu,jika sudah call me"_

Aku tersenyum pada pesannya, terkadang dia sangat aneh,dingin, namun terkadang dia sangat romantis. Itu yang membuat aku menyukainya.

 _To Kris :_  
 _"Aku masih ada disekolah, memangnya kau masih ada disini? Baiklah, nanti akan ku hubungi kau? Terimakasih :)"_

Setelah itu aku menklik tanda send. Beberapa detik kemudian. Dua buah pesan masuk lagi.

 _From Kris:_  
 _"Aku sedang ada latihan basket, Sama - sama ;)"_

Aku tersenyum lagi. Dia sangat Perfect, selai berkarisma,dia juga salah satu pemain dari tim basket sekolah ini.  
Lalu aku melihat pesan yang lain. Aku terkejut dengan siapa orang yang mengirmku pesan kali ini. Oh Sehun.

 _From Sehun:_  
 _"Jangan menyimpan perasaan-mu terhadap seseorang yang sudah menyukai orang lain,bisa saja kau berakhir sepertiku, Oh Lu Han"_

Aku melihat ke arahnya. Dia sedang melihatku dengan tatapan dinginnya.

 _To Sehun:_  
 _"Jika kau membenci-ku, maka benci lah aku jangan Kris, lagipula Kris sedang tidak menyukai siapa- siapa,dan namaku bukan Oh Luhan, tapi Wu Luhan"_

lalu aku menklik tanda Send.  
"Hyung, ayo ini bagian kita!" Ajak Kyungsoo. Aku menghampirinya. Lalu menanyikan bagian-ku dan Kyungsoo. Selama bernyanyi aku melihat ke arah SeHun. SeHun melihat ke arah-ku dengan tatapan dinginya.

"My eyes have lost their way, Can only cry , cry,cry" akhir dari lagunya.

"Whooo, kita telah melakukan yang terbaik, mari kita pulang! "Teriak chen.

"Baek,ayo,kita pulang" ajakku.  
"Oh, Lu, sepertinya aku tak bisa karena kau juga sepertinya telah ditunggu oleh seseorang" jawabnya lalu memberikan tatapan seperti 'disana ada seseorang menunggumu'.Aku melihat ke arah luar dan ternyata disana ada Kris yang sedang menunggu.

"SeHun! Ayo,kau membawa mobil?" Tanya Baekhyun.  
"Tidak, mobilnya diambil oleh Chanyeol hyung, jadi kita pulang menggunakan kaki-kita saja" jawab SeHun.

Aku melihatnya menarik tangan BaekHyun,namun baekhyun berhenti ditengah jalan.

"Kyung,Su Ho hyung, Chen! Kau ikut saja dengan Kai, Kai bisakah kau mengantarkan mereka?"  
"Ah?tentu, aku membawa mobil, urusan kita sudah selesai jadi aku bisa mengantar kalian semua"  
"Terima kasih kai"

Lalu BaekHyun pergi dengan tarikan SeHun.  
"Kenapa aku merasa aneh hari ini?"  
"Hyung! Kami pergi dulu yah?" Teriak chen menyadarkanku.  
"Oh iya" ucapku lalu pergi menghampiri Kris.

* * *

SEHUN'S SIDE

Setelah kejadian itu aku benar- benar menjadi dingin. Tak memperdulikan sekitarku.  
Aku menunggu BaekHyun hyung,karena dia memang tempat curhat-ku. Dia tau semuanya tetang hubunganku dan Luhan.

Aku mengirimi sebuah pesan sindirian kepada Luhan Hyung. Dia menjawabnya.

"Luhan hyung kau benar - benar tak melihatku? Aku yakin kau akan tersakiti pada akhirnya bersama Kris"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

 _"Lets be nothing,because nothing last forever"-HunHan in SOUL_ _(Strangeness Of oUr Love)_

* * *

 **Babyboram's Note :  
**

 **Hai, Makasih udah ngereview atau follow, atau favs- FF Fabsebooty_. Disini boram gak bakal update secepet diakun fabsebooty_ , kalau kalian mau baca lebih lanjut cerita ini, karena di akun Fabsebooty_ cerita ini udah masuk chapter 9, kalian bisa cari akun Fabsebooty_ di Aplikasi Wattpad.**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih ,ya..**

 **XOXO,**

 **babyboram a.k.a Fabsebooty_  
**


End file.
